The Blessed and The cursed
by foreverfan88
Summary: "They say I lead a life of a monster, a cursed one; but how could one regret that life if he was blessed with greatest friends one could ever have!"  Life outtakes of Remus as he became a marauder from a Werewolf...
1. Chapter 1

A/N : hi guys, this is my new story, once again I really hope you people like it.

PREFACE

"REMUS…I can't believe you. You are sticking up to those pieces of vermin! You know those buddies of yours blew up the entire Great hall" Lilly screamed at the top of her voice, poking him accusingly

"Lilly. They didn't mean it…" he tried, but quickly backtracked at her expression " ok, I admit they planned it. but they never expected it, to be so out of hand" Remus tried again, he had been defending his friends for almost 2 hours and frankly he was running out of arguments

"Don't mean it, Ha..Don't make me laugh, they are the marauders, when the dust cleared they were laughing their ass off" she scoffed

"Well…" he tried to hide his own smile "they didn't mean to happen, but once it did, they couldn't help but laugh" he said weakly, even he knew, his arguments were weak

"Seriously Remus, you are going with that argument! and stop laughing, this is not funny" Lilly said furiously, seeing the smile on Remus lips

"Oh come on Lilly, seeing 50 slytherins dressed in pink tutu trying to swim through the Great hall is funny" Remus said reasonably

He almost though he won when he saw a smile twitching her lips but it was gone as suddenly as it came replacing with her famous scowl

"Lilly, you always blame us, they have faults too, and they deserved it this time. You know they made our entire room red hot so that we couldn't touch anything! For weeks, we didn't sleep on our bed, I don't see you lecturing them" He argued back

"Because I am not their Prefect, I am yours! What good I am, if I couldn't get my own house to take me seriously, but then again, it's not worth It, if you guys stoop to the slytherines level" Lilly yelled

"They will never stoop to Slytherins's level. Those maniacs use dark magic, while all James do is pranks and it's just for a laugh" Remus snarled, it's true his friends were little immature and may be out of their minds but that does not give, anyone the right to compare them to Slytherins

"Laugh, your idea of laugh is to make others feel humiliated" Lilly snarled too

Remus was now thoroughly bored; he felt he had been in this argument for years…

"Look Lilly, we are the Marauders, it's who we are and it's what we do! Everybody knows that, even you're so called victims. They know it's just for laugh and they laugh with us even if it was at their own expense

"You wouldn't laugh if the joke was on you" she snipped back

"Are you kidding me, most of their joke are on **me**, they made me sing love songs to Dumbledore, they made me ask McGonagall on a date and just last month they charmed my entire wardrobe to look like a girl, hell I still have the marks of the bra cutting into my skin" he said evenly and a ghost of smile passed through her lips as she remembered the girl Remus

"Yeah I was beyond humiliated, but I also knew it was just for fun, so I returned the favor to them, it's just how it goes on Lilly" he said in his patient voice, something he frequently used when dealing with over hyper Lilly

"And Snape, I don't think he enjoys their pranks as must as you do" she said again, she will be dammed if she let Remus to succeed in defending his ruddy friends

To this Remus face darkened

"Snape is an entirely different case and you know it! He and James hate each other and that hate is not going anywhere, anytime soon. Snape hexes James whenever his back is turned. hell, he even have cuts that bleed to this day, thanks to snape. So what is he supposed to do, take all this lying down" Remus asked angrily, as though offended at Lilly for even suggesting it

"That don't justify the things they did Remus! Merlin..I don't even know how you can stand them let alone be friends with them" she screeched

He was silent for a second as he eyes shined with untold emotions

"Look I know, you don't think highly of them but they are good people, I know that ok..!" he said with such conviction that for a moment it baffled her.

It took her a moment to gather herself and focus back to her anger

"ok, I will believe you if you give me one good example of them being even remotely nice because frankly Remus I never had a good fortune to witness that'" she said sarcastically

Remus opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, looking troubled and helpless, which of course, she took as a cue for her victory

"hah..You can't think of anything, can you? " she asked smugly

But Remus didn't acknowledge her victory, forcing her to admit temporary defeat.

She sighed heavily and looked at him almost pitifully

"I said what I could, Remus, but it's your life, if you want to spend time with those selfish prats then there is nothing I can do, but I still think you deserve friends that are much better than those freaks" she said dramatically and walked away

He watched her disappear with a heavy heart

"You are wrong Lilly, it is I who don't deserve them" he said softly as he walked back to common room with a rush of memories…

A/N: thanks for reading, I will update as soon as possible. Pleeeeese review, I love to read your opinion….


	2. misfits

_A/n : hey..i am back, sooner than expected isn't it ;), Anyway as usual, J.K Rowling owns every character, well…Remus's friends, Tommy and Jack belongs to me. but they are not nice, so I don't want them.._

"Remus….just tell us" whined little Timmy as he tugged his shirt insistently

"Yeah, Remus, we are your best friends. You have been sick for the past month; you look tired all the time! What's going on" asked Jack stubbornly as he sat opposite to him

"I told you guys, it's nothing" Remus insisted, but refused to meet his friend's eyes

Remus was 9 years old and was sitting in his neighborhood playground with his best friends Timmy and Jack. They had been friends for almost all their life and they have been noticing his mysterious disappearances for the last few months

"Please just tell us what happened, we promise we won't tell anybody. We are worried about you Remus" Jack said looking concerned

Remus gulped nervously. His father had warned him about this, told him not to say a word to anyone else, but these were his best friends, what harm would happened if he told them?

"Please Remus…." Timmy pleaded with his puppy dog eyes and he felt his resolution melting

"Err…ok…but you can't tell anyone else." He warned warily

"We won't..." both jack and Timmy said in unison as they stared at him excitedly

He gulped again

"I...I...I was bitten by a werewolf" he said in a small voice, shuddering at the memory

There was as silence after the announcement, followed by a loud crash. Jack had fallen out of the chair beside Timmy, who stood up abruptly.

"WHAT, YOU ARE A WERWOLF" Said of the voice of Jack shrilly as face twisted to mask of fear and disgust

"Timmy, get away from him" Jack snarled again as he pulled his younger brother away from him.

Remus was shocked, hurt and confused. He didn't know what was happening. These are his friends, then why are they looking at him like they had seen a monster!

"Jack..what are you.." he began , trying to get near him

But Jack just jumped out of the way "get away from me, you Werewolf" he yelled as he scrambled back

Remus was paralyzed; his 2 best friends were acting as though he was a monster, they were afraid of him!

"Timmy, it's me. I am still Remus" he pleaded to his other friend

"No, you are not, you are a monster" Timmy whimpered as he hid behind his brother's back

The word from his lips killed him thousand times harder than anything he ever felt. He could actually feel the energy draining out of him

"When were you going to tell us, after you bitten us" Jack growled

"No..I would never." He tried to tell them, but his whole body seemed shutting down, he just couldn't get the words out

"Ha..You don't say! I bet you were just waiting for the next full moon, weren't you?, to turn us to things like you" Jack said in disgust as he grabbed Timmy hand and started to walk away

"Timmy…" he tried one last time but that was it, for a heartbroken 9 year old. All that he trusted in his whole life with his friends collapsed like a house of cards

They turned one last time. There was pure repulsion and hatred in their faces

"Don't ever come near us Remus and don't ever try to contact us" Jack threatened and disappeared into the house

Remus stood rooted to the spot for few seconds as slowly his brain registered what happened

"He is a werewolf" his brain shouted as the final blow hit him like a ton of bricks. He only remembers running as broken images and conversations plagued his mind. Not even at the day of incidence he had broken up like this, his father said everything would be alright, nothing would change except his monthly transformation but he was wrong. Everything changed…nothing would be the same anymore…

He ran inside his house and went straight up to his room crying, behind his mother saw him and followed him concernedly

"Remy…what is wrong…what happened" his mom asked as she came and cradled him in her arms

He didn't say anything at first but after a lot of coaxing from his mother he finally began to talk. His mom heard everything patiently and by the end of it, her eyes were moist but she never cried, she was one of the strongest people he ever knew.

"Don't cry Remus, they are not worth it" she said sadly as she stroked his hair

"But they are my best friends mom, how could they do this to me" he asked, with tears still running from his face.

"They are not your Friends Remus, they never were" his mother said sternly "if they were, nothing would have mattered, not even the fact that you are a werewolf"

"But.."

"no buts Remus, when you find real friends, they will never desert you, I promise" she said firmly

"NO..." he said suddenly as he sat up "I am never having any friends..They can't be trusted" he said with a voice filled with hatred and distrust.

But his mother just smiled "you don't choose your true friends Remus, they chooses you" she said affectionately

"Then, I won't be telling them, would I? I won't make the same mistake twice" he said stubbornly

"It won't make a difference to them, Trust me" she said with a knowing look

"Remus….get in here, I have great news" his father's voice boomed across the room

"Yeah, I am coming.." he called back as he put the book down and went to meet his father in the living room

"What is it, Dad" he asked curiously as he saw his father bouncing on his heels.

"You won't believe, who I saw this morning, Dumbledore! And he asked you meet him, he says he may be able to get you to Hogwarts" he said jumping in joy.

But Remus didn't exactly share his enthusiasm. Over the past few years he had been rejected from every schools and every private tutoring center and finally had decided for home schooling. So he wasn't going to hope the impossible that the best wizarding school was going to take him in. This Dumbledore must be humoring his father and most likely going to reject him with some lame excuse

"Dad, don't get your hopes up, I am happy being home schooled" he said calmly, more than his rejection, he hated to see his father's disappointment.

"What rubbish, when did you turned to such a pessimist?. Dumbledore is not like the others, he is a good man and he is the headmaster of Hogwarts. I didn't ask him because I didn't want him to put him in an tough spot, but this time, he was the one who asked for you. He promised me he would do something for you and I know he won't give false promises" he said with conviction

Remus heart gave a tiny flutter of hope, but he didn't dare to encourage it any further. Finally he sighed

"if you say so Dad, but I am still sending Mom for the home school course" he said as he turned to go back.

"Hey...i am not sending my wife for any course. You are going to school young man, like everyone else" his father laughed happily as he patted him in the back

Despite everything he smile….

_A/n: again thanks for reading my story…pleeeeeese review..i am just dying to know what you think….also check out my other story, Chronicles of Ms Evans ..._


End file.
